


Like Animals

by komuxi



Series: Vet Trio Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Choking, Collars, Come Marking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Erwin Smith, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Filthy, For a Friend, Forced Eye Contact, Foreplay, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/F/Other, Gun Kink, Gun play, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Humiliation, Kinks, Knifeplay, Loud Sex, Mentions of Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oral Sex, Orgasm, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Raw Sex, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Thighs, Top Erwin Smith, Top Hange Zoë, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, Whips, bottom reader, caught masturbating, degration, hange uses a strap on, idk - Freeform, im sorry, is that even a tag, just horny, kind of, messy face, not really - Freeform, thigh kissing, thigh riding, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: You were surprised when Hange confessed their love to you.So when two others joined, it took a turn for the... best?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi/Reader, hange zoë/erwin smith/levi/reader
Series: Vet Trio Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160438
Comments: 11
Kudos: 219





	Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwkwardAsexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAsexual/gifts).



> toggy, if youre seeing this, enjoy! put a lot of effort into this :)) happy uhh 5+ months of knowing each other? IDK BUT ENJOY XOXO <33
> 
> and if youre not toggy- dw! enjoy, too!!

"[Name]" Hange called out, stacking a number of papers together and letting them sit on top of the table afterward. You turned around, pointing at yourself with your finger and looking around as everyone had left. Were you in trouble? Had you done something on the field that was perhaps wrong? You did hit Eren on accident... Oh well, serves him right!

"Is there something that you need, Captain?" You asked with a tilt of your head, rocking back and forth on your feet, hands behind your back. Upon the motion of their hand indicating for you to sit down, you did as such. Now you _were_ nervous. Apart from the fact that you had a small (HUGE) crush on your superior, the two of you were now alone. The atmosphere itself could be cut with a knife.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, darlin', but..." Hange sat up from their chair, circling the chair you were sitting in. "... are you perhaps frustrated in that manner? I can't help but notice the looks you give not only me but, your other piers as well." They continued, quirking a brow after stopping in front of you. Oh, _fuck_. Were you that easy to read?!

"You're wrong." You answered, staring at the ground and hoping to dear fucking god this whole thing wasn't actually happening.

"Is that so?" Hange hummed, stepping in closer to you. "Because I don't think my ears were lying when they caught the sound of your voice across those paper-thin walls." They stifled a chuckle, resting their hand on the table beside you. "Screaming my name, too. So dirty, aren't you?"

Well, _shit_.

"I'm..." You began, looking off to the side whilst scratching your head. Just what the hell were you supposed to say?! Admit that you had been touching yourself to thoughts of your leader or come up with a lie? It was too late for that, though. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. I think you're confusing me for somebody else..." You rambled, sitting up and eager to leave only to be forced back down into the chair.

"I know I'm not wrong. Anyhow, you still haven't answered my question." Hange leaned down, the edge of their fingertips ghosting by the side of your left hip. "Are you frustrated in that manner? If so, I could help. After all, we're both adults." They purred in your ear, rubbing their cheek on your neck to let you bask in their scent. Overwhelming pinecones and lavender- that's what they smelled like. So inebriating, yet thrilling.

"Okay. But, shouldn't we- hmm!" You were interrupted as a pair of lips latched onto your neck, making you jump. But soon enough, you let yourself dwell at the moment and wrapped your arms around Hange's neck, pulling them upward to kiss them properly. They grinned, using their hands to lift you from your chair and carry you to their bedroom that was thankfully connected to the main room. Just then you realized that your room was beside theirs. Goodness, how could've you been so blind?

Your shirt was thrown to the ground right before you were laid on the mattress, a gust of cold wind making you shiver.

"So gorgeous like this." Hange muttered, littering your chest with soft and quick pecks. You whined at the faint touches, hoping they'd get the message and give you more. But this was Hange we were talking about.

"I want you to be patient. Can you do that for me, little one?" They crooned, lowering themselves to remove your pants, lips sucking and biting at your thighs. You could only nod furiously and push yourself against them more, groaning when your movements were stopped by a mere hand. No matter how much you tried to buck your hips, you couldn't. You had always wondered just how strong they were against a person, and you were getting your answer in the best (yet, irritating) way possible.

Your underwear soon followed to be on the ground, only a thin fabric covering your breasts preventing you from being fully naked. 

"I don't want to be the only naked one." You admitted, looking up as Hange sat up on the bed.

"Alright, then. You just had to ask." They said with a smile, removing the straps on their shirt and unbuttoning their top afterward. You couldn't help but stare, holding yourself back from touching their abdomen. It was so thin yet muscular, waist marked and shoulders broad. How someone could be so perfect would be something that would always linger in your mind. Back to the present, though.

"Can I continue now?" Hange tittered, flashing their teeth before raising your legs to rest them on their shoulders. You tried to stop them- to let yourself get ready, but you were in no position to request for such a thing. Calloused fingers ghosted over your clit as a tongue plunged itself inside your cunt. Despite your attempt at keeping your voice down, you couldn't help but moan loudly at the new sensation, toes curling and body instinctively pushing itself further into your commander.

It all became even better when their fingers started to rub gentle and slow circles on your clit, a bubbling warmth already building up below your stomach. So addictive- how would you ever be able to live without this feeling?

"F-Fuck!" You shuttered, clenching around their tongue as it moved in and out of you at a rapid pace. Did you want them to stop or continue? Go faster or slower? It seemed that your mind wasn't able to comprehend anything but the paradise you were currently in. Thus, when Hange's fingers began to quicken their movements, you were far too busy to realize that a door had opened. Far too busy to acknowledge the sound of your voice...

Only when the sound of someone clearing their throat filled your ears did you look up. Even then, your mind was still too fuzzy after your first orgasm, meaning you couldn't quite understand what exactly was going on.

"Interrupting me? While I don't mind the company, I would prefer it if the two of you could either leave or join us." Hange ran the top of their hand over their lips, removing your fluids from their face.

"That's filthy- not clean at all." Levi clicked his tongue with the roll of his eyes, actions saying otherwise as he had already started to remove his clothing. Erwin only hummed and shut the door, carefully unfastening his belt and reciprocating his comrade's movements by withdrawing himself from most of his clothes. 

"Huh?" You muttered, finally gaining your scenes once two added weights made the mattress drip behind you. Upon realizing just what exactly was going on, you tried to stand up, but two hands on your shoulders and a fabric getting wrapped around your eyes stopped you midair. 

"You won't believe how many times Levi has told us he's wanted to-" Hange snickered, halted as the shorter of the bunch glared at them. "Fine, fine. Not like it will be kept a secret after tonight." They said with a shrug, caressing your cheek with the pad of their thumb before moving backward, letting Erwin in front of you. His fingers skillfully removed your bra- no issue whatsoever. And before you could get a small peep out of your mouth, lips began to suck on your tit, causing you to let out a (rather loud) wail. 

This was all new to you. Losing your virginity with not only one person- them being your commander... but to two others as well. Was this a dream? Hopefully not...

Levi would then let you rest against his thighs, his hands stroking your forehead and admiring the way Erwin would suck at your breasts, making sure to give both full attention as he switched from one to another, always making sure to use his fingers to entertain the other.

Hange stared from afar, standing up from the bed to walk towards the nightstand. Levi stared at their movements, wondering what they were planning on doing. The moment they pulled out two items from the drawer, however, he'd scoff.

"You're weird for having those things." Levi shook his head, looking back down at you and appreciating how you looked. With a hand over your mouth, sweat built up in your forehead, and pink on your cheeks, it was rather impossible to hold himself back. The other only grinned and sat behind him, massaging his shoulders. "Pretty, no? Go on- touch em'. I know how badly you've wanted to do it." Hange snickered, running their fingers through the leather collar.

Unaware of what anyone was planning on doing next (thanks to the blindfold...), you'd let out a yelp the moment you were suddenly lifted to sit on someone's thigh. A pair of fingers tweaked and played with your nipple, someone who you could only assume was Erwin began to bite and mark the crook of your neck.

"Wait your turn." Erwin muttered, furrowing his brows. You only whined at the stimulation, attempting to rut yourself against his thighs but failing as two small hands stopped your movements.

"No." Levi answered with the click of his tongue, leaning down and lifting you so that you could sit on his face. Eager, you could only push your body downwards and arch your back at every little touch Erwin gave you. Peppermint kisses began to litter your cheek, and soon a cold piece of... something was locked around your neck.

"Ah, I like the sight of this." Hange commented, grinning at the view, a cloud of red over their cheeks.

With two hands toying your breasts, Erwin biting your neck, and Levi fingering you whilst using his tongue to suck on your clit, you reached your second orgasm with a wail, whining as a force pulled you into a messy kiss. Neither of the two men stopped their movements, especially Levi. Your nails scratched Hange's back, legs shaking at the continuous overstimulation. Erwin would then reach his hand out and remove the blindfold, finally letting you see.

You sat on Levi, resting your chest against Hange's own as the two of you made out, and Erwin behind you. 

"Let me- catch a breather!" You'd beg, holding onto your commander for dear life. Thankfully, it seemed that they had some sort of rationality left and ripped you from the other's grasp, keeping you seated on their lap. The smaller of the bunch pouted, sitting up and resting his back against Erwin's bare chest. 

"Look at 'em. Such a fragile one, right?" Hange whispered, running their slender fingers across your back and smiling upon seeing both men's faces get clouded with jealousy. "Surprised to know that you're one of our best soldiers." They continued, resting their chin on your shoulder and nipping at your skin every now and then. "Don't look at me like that. If anything, the two of you should be grateful I even let you in."

"Not like you would've had another option." Levi spat, sitting upright to reach out for your body.

"Nu-uh. For now, you'll just watch." Hange stopped their friend with their foot, pushing him back towards Erwin and chuckling as Levi let out a dissatisfied grunt. The chain attached to the collar around your neck was gently pulled back, forcing you to lean your head against the captain's shoulder. They grinned, whispering sweet nothings into your ear as you were lifted up and lowered into the strap on. You shuttered a moan at the stretch, curling your toes and arching your back, looking away from the two men in front of you.

"Look at them." Hange commanded, giving no space for argument as their hand held your chin and enforced your eyes to lock with both Erwin's and Levi's.

You whined at the forced eye contact, letting out a ragged breath once you were filled to the hilt. Erwin blinked; slowly, trying to keep himself well-composed as his hands fiddled with each other. Levi was the same, perhaps even more fidgety than his comrade. The two only stared, causing you even more embarrassment.

Two hands landed on your hips, gently moving you up and down or in a slow circle. Your nails scratched the living hell out of Hange's thighs, but that only seemed to edge them into moving you at a quicker and rougher pace. You were lifted up and pulled back down in one swift motion, a choked moan following as your collar was pulled forward and you were brought into a kiss; it was Levi. The mere thought of him getting intimate with someone was something so out of your mind, but here he was, kissing you in such a rugged manner that barely left you any time to breathe.

With Hange rocking their hips upward and bringing you up and down, you could barely contain the noises you'd let out which Levi only swallowed before diving down to suck on your breasts. As soon as you looked up, Erwin was in front of you, letting you catch your breath before taking your lips into his. He was gentle, though. No violent moments, his hands gently caressing your face and tilting your face upward.

Suddenly, you were brought back as Hange pulled on your collar, separating you from both men. You'd whimper at the loss of touch, jumping as it was brought back when your captain began to touch up your chest, pulling at the nipples every now and then. 

"I said the two of you could only watch." Hange glared, letting you fall into the strap-on. You screamed, shutting your eyes. God, it was too much. Too fucking much and the moment their hand began to fiddle with your clit was when you reached your limit once more.

"So good and obedient. What a body you have." Your commander praised, ghosting their fingertips over your skin as you came down from your high. You'd twitch at their faint touches, having a hard time processing things to realize your back had been set on the bed. But you were given barely a second to relax as you were once again held and rested against a man's thigh.

Erwin. His were more broad and muscular, whereas Levi's own was petite- but still muscular.

"Give her time. She needs to come to her senses." Erwin murmured, hitting Levi's hand that was about to reach for your body away. The man clicked his tongue yet obliged.

Only for a few seconds, though.

"Tell me if it's too much." Erwin whispered in your ear as he lowered you into his dick, filling you to the brim with one swift motion. He was way bigger than the dildo, and you were clawing at Levi's chest as he sat in front of you. He didn't merely budge, only staring at your face as your expressions changed from discomfort to satisfaction. Levi leaned back and admired the display, letting himself rest on Hange's chest as they, too, only stared.

"Ride him." Levi instructed, doing some sort of hand sign at which your commander only grinned before walking off the bed, with no intentions of telling you what he had asked for.

But, without wasting time, you moved up and down as much as you could, having a hard time at keeping a quick pace as Erwin kept sucking and nipping at your neck, toying with your brests, and praising you. Everything took a turn when Hange handed over a gun to Levi, disregarding the fact that it was clearly loaded and pointing it at your finger. The other had no sort of reaction from it, only helping you at keeping up with his movements and ignoring his friend's actions.

"Be quick. The others will be back from their training soon." Levi shoved the tip of the gun in your mouth, forcing it open. Despite the dangerous act, there was a thrilling chill that ran all the way down your spine. Was it the danger of it? "Or perhaps that's what you want. Do you want everyone to hear how much of a whore you are?" He continued, moving forward as he kept the gun inside and lowered one of his hands to touch the lower part of your stomach, where a bulge stood. "After all, you're not only sleeping with your commander but two other of your superiors as well." His voice was now a whisper as he'd stare into your eyes, finally removing the gun from your mouth and handing it back to Hange.

"You think you can take both of them? Who knows, maybe you like the idea of being filled with both of their cum." Hange grinned, "cleaning" the gun with their own tongue before carefully putting it on the nightstand. At the comment, however, you couldn't help but moan, looking off to the side. Erwin caught on, a smile plastered across his face as he lifted you up and used his fingers to open you even more.

"Fuck- wait! I don't think I'll-!" You screamed as Levi slid inside without a warning, biting your neck as he did so as well. Hange appeared in front of you, and you took no time in using them for some sort of support and scratching their chest with tears in your eyes. It stung but _god_ did it feel good. It was all a euphoria of dreams crashing together to form all of this. The two men barely gave you any time to catch up as they began to move at different speeds, clearly testing one another.

All you could do was keen at the overwhelming sensation, crying out when Hange's fingers ghosted over your stomach and began to gently press on it. Both men inside you moaned in unison, gritting their teeth together as they both raced each other to see who could go faster, make you scream louder, and last the longest.

"You'll carry my children. So stuffed you won't be able to walk." Erwin growled, holding your hips to move you up and down recklessly.

"You mean mine." Levi furrowed his brows, not needing to lower himself to suck and bite your breasts.

"You wanna see?" The other swayed his head to the side, suddenly quickening his speed as he spilled himself inside with no warning. Levi followed after, taken aback by the sudden and staggering warmth around his cock. You came as well, legs twitching at the heat filling your insides. So foreign and new; but so addictive.

The three of you spent a minute to catch your breath, and when both men finally pulled out, you were taken by Hange once more.

"You two go prepare some sort of soup and catch some bread." They ordered, carrying you in their arms and walking you to a bathroom that was connected to a room. It wasn't the cleanest, of course, but these kinds of things were like a blessing to the scouts. After a few minutes, you were set on a tub or warm-ish water, it was definitely on the colder side, but not to the point where you were shivering.

"You're so lovely, you know that?" Hange murmured, cleaning your body with care. How ironic it was- Levi sometimes had to force them to shower, but here the two of you were, inside a tub with your commander behind you, washing and cleaning both your hair and body.

You were back on the bed before you even realized it, body sore. Erwin and Levi had left the food on the nightstand, which Hange offered to help in feeding you, but you refused and told them to go work. Reluctantly, they agreed but insisted that if you needed anything, to call out.

In the end, everything was worth it, even if the morning after you could barely use the maneuver gear.


End file.
